A. The Use of Polydextrose as a Non-Nutritive Carbohydrate Bulking Agent in Chocolate and Other Fat-Containing Food Products
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,165 to Rennhard, issued Oct. 16, 1973, discloses the use of polydextrose and its related polyglucose derivatives as non-nutritive carbohydrate substitutes. Fat-containing food product uses specifically disclosed include cakes, dietetic ice cream, low calorie salad dressings, chocolate coating formulations, whipped toppings and french salad dressings. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,794 to Rennhard, issued Apr. 8, 1975 for a similar disclosure.
There are a number of other references which disclose the use of polydextrose in fat-containing food products. See, for example, Cridland, "Developments in Dietetic Chocolate," Confectionery Manufacturing & Marketing, (use of polydextrose as a low calorie bulking agent to replace sucrose in chocolate products); U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,516 to Kong-Chan, issued Mar. 7, 1989 (reduced calorie chocolate confections containing sucrose polyesters, artificial sweeteners such as aspartame and a wholly or partially digestible carbohydrate bulking agent such as polydextrose); U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,195 to Yokoyama et al, issued Mar. 21, 1989 (reduced calorie peanut butter products containing solid low calorie bulking agents, preferably polydextrose); U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,553 to Holscher et al, issued Apr. 4, 1989 (bakery products containing a water-in-oil emulsion shortening phase, flour, eggs, leavening agents and a low calorie bulking agent, preferably polydextrose, as a partial replacement for sucrose).